Comfort
by Jeimii-chan2009
Summary: Like I said in the author's note, I was feeling so torn up with Ayame and Zenzou recently in the manga so I wrote this. I've actually decided to write one with Gin and Zenzou talking now since they would understand and help each other too a bit. I hope you like this, please review but no flames.


Author's note: I wrote this recently since the newest chapters have torn me up with Zenzo and Ayame. He feels so horrible for not being able to protect his friends, especially Shige Shige. Ayame also feels bad but seems to want to comfort him too. Here is a short oneshot for Ayame x Zenzou! Comfort It had been a few weeks since Shige Shige had been assassinated and Hattori Zenzou hadn't left the house since he'd gotten back. He was dressed in his pajamas still, even though it was nearly noon. When he trudged slowly to his living room, he was shocked to find a lavender-haired ninja sitting there, as if this was normal. "Sarutobi! What the hell are you doing in my house and like it's normal?" Zenzou shouted in anger and shock. She rolled her eyes and instead commented, "It's almost noon and you're not even dressed yet? You always were a bit of a momma's boy." Ayame went over to him and tried to shrug off his shirt, which earned her a harsh slap on her hand. "What the hell? Sarutobi, why the are you doing that?" he yelled in frustration at not comprehending his comrade's actions. Without another word, she took him by the arm and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. Ayame pushed him to his closet and pointed. "What?" Zenzou asked, confused. "Get dressed," she stated, like a command. He glared at her and retorted, "Why should I?" Again, she rolled her eyes and stated simply, "Either you do it or I have to do it." Gulping, Zenzou realized that it would be a lot less painful if he just did it himself. "Fine but at least leave the room while I dress," he said begrudgingly. She looked at him like he was stupid and Ayame said, "How stupid do you think I am? I'll turn around while you change." Mumbling and grumbling, he gave up and went to search out some decent clothes. Once he found a simple kimono top and pants, he motioned for her to turn around. She rolled her eyes yet again but complied. "You don't need underwear then?" she asked teasingly. He blushed slightly and yelled in embarrassment, "Mind your own business, Sarutobi!" Nonetheless, he did grab a clean pair of boxers and hurried to dress before Ayame turned around. Once he'd changed his boxers and pants, she asked quietly, "Have you been hiding here the whole time since..." Zenzou knew what she was referring to and nodded as he affirmed, "Yeah, so?" "You can't just give up, you know? He wouldn't want that," she sighed once she finished speaking. He sighed before replying, "Maybe but...I just don't have it in me." She pondered this while he finished dressing until he said, "Okay, turn around I guess." When Ayame turned around, she realized that he'd let his hair grow and cover his eyes more. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she had a feeling that he'd been crying. Noticing that she was studying his face, Zenzou asked, "What? Something on my face Sarutobi?" "No, have you been crying?" the masochist asked, concern clearly on her face. The hemorrhoids ninja was quiet until he answered, "Why would you think that?" "Do you really think you're the only one who feels guilty? I do too, I tried so hard but..." she started to question before tears started to flow down her face. Softening a bit, Zenzou said firmly, "I know that Sarutobi, but I feel...like I was in charge so the responsibility falls on me. I killed two friends because...I'm useless. I still can't...if I couldn't protect them then how can I protect anyone?" He forced back tears that threatened to fall and said, "Go home Sarutobi, I'm...fine. Just go and stalk Sakata or something." Zenzou tried to walk away from her but she grasped him into a hug from behind. Tears falling, Ayame said, in between hiccuping slightly, "Please don't lock it away Zenzou. Don't do that, Shige Shige...he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." She started to sob into the back of his shirt and he just let her, "Zenzou remember when Shige Shige stood up to the Tendoshuu. He knew that they wouldn't stand for his disobedience to them but he did it to save us. He never once doubted his friends, he needs us to carry on his spirit." Listening, Zenzou sighed heavily and said, "Please stop crying Sarutobi. Come on." He turned and sat her on his bed. The ninja let his friend lean in and hug him tightly. They sat there for a while until Zenzou lifted her face and lightly kissed her lips. A bit shocked, Ayame just looked at him with wide eyes. He was surprised at his own actions but even more shocked when she kissed his lips. They kissed until they were both red and flustered. She was red with embarrassment when she inquired, "Do you want to sit outside for a little while Zenzou?" He cracked a small smile and nodded. The two ninjas held hands and went outside to just watch the sky. They enjoyed the simple silence until it grew late enough for dinner. When his stomach growled loudly, Ayame giggled a bit and teased, "Sounds like either you're hungry or an earthquake is on its way." Zenzou rolled his eyes and said, "So what? Aren't you hungry?" Before she could say anything against him, Ayame's stomach rumbled too. Flustered, she answered, "Okay, so I am. It's only because I barely ate before coming to check on you!" "Whatever, let's go in and I'll make some food," the hemorrhoids ninja decided. That brought a smile to her face as they walked back to the house, hand in hand. Once they came inside, Zenzou went to prepare some food in the kitchen, while Ayame sat at the table and watched him cook. After they ate together, she looked him in the eyes and he silently took her hand. The lavender-haired shinobi led him into his bedroom and they sat on his bed. Zenzou looked her in the eyes, kissed her softly on the mouth and squeezed her hand. "You're tired?" she asked simply, which he nodded in answer. Zenzou and Ayame kissed then laid down together before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The night sky that shone outside his bedroom window showcased the moon rising, as moonlight showered them as they slept. End A/N: I hope you liked this, sorry if they seem a bit OOC or it feels rushed. I did my best and tried to resolve how I've been feeling about the manga recently. Please review but no flames.


End file.
